


Teen Wolf Drabble Bingo August 2020

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airports, Alley Blow Jobs, Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alpha Ennis (Teen Wolf), Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, BDSM Scene, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Rafael McCall, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Theo Raeken, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Will Be Boys, Casual Sex, Chokehold, Clubbing, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Coitus Interruptus, Coming Untouched, Crack Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Death Threats, Dildos, Dom Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom Sheriff Stilinski, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, During Canon, Established Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Father/Son Incest, First Meetings, Fix-It of Sorts, French Fries, Gags, Gen, Gunplay, Gyms, Height Differences, Homophobic Language, Hook-Up, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Jackson Whittemore is in London, Jackson chills out, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mornings, Muscles, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overprotective Sheriff Stilinski, POV Danny Mahealani, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Liam Dunbar, Porn Star Scott McCall, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Reunions, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Soft Boys, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Ennis, Sub Jackson Whittemore, Sub Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sub Stiles Stilinski, Tails, Texting, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Theo is a Little Shit, Threats of Violence, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Rafael McCall, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Vernon Boyd Lives, Washington D.C., Whipping, Wordcount: 100, ball worship, balls, cuddle buddies, deucalion has a big dick, dom Rafael McCall, food for sex, implied scott/stiles, wrestler Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Another series of vignettes involving Teen Wolf characters. Some smutty (x), some not (&).Chp 1: Danny Mahealani x Derek HaleChp 2: Scott Mccall x DeucalionChp 3: Jackson Whittemore x EnnisChp 4: McCallcest (Scott x Rafael) Part 1Chp 5: McCallcest Part 2Chp 6: Scott McCall & Vernon BoydChp 7: Jackson Whittemore & Danny MahealaniChp 8: Scerek (Scott x Derek)Chp 9: Stiles Stilinski x Rafael McCallChp 10: Danny Mahealani x Peter HaleChp 11: Scackson (Scott x Jackson)Chp 12: Derek Hale x DeucalionChp 13: Vernon Boyd & Jackson WhittemoreChp 14: Sheriff Stilinski & Rafael McCallChp 15: Sheriff Stilinski x EnnisChp 16: Sheriff Stilinski x Theo RaekenChp 17: Ennis x Rafael McCallChp 18: Stiles Stilinski x DeucalionChp 19: Sheriff Stilinski x Jackson WhittemoreChp 20: Sciam (Scott x Liam)Chp 21: Jackson Whittemore & Theo RaekenChp 22: Danny Mahealani & Rafael McCallChp 23: Thiam (Liam x Theo)Chp 24: Vernon Boyd & Stiles StilinskiChp 25: Stiles Stilinski x Jackson WhittemoreChp 26: Shoutout and Thank Yous!
Relationships: Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani & Rafael McCall, Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Deucalion/Derek Hale, Deucalion/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Ennis (Teen Wolf)/Jackson Whittemore, Ennis/Rafael McCall, Ennis/Sheriff Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore & Vernon Boyd, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Peter Hale/Danny Mahealani, Rafael McCall & Sheriff Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Scott McCall, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Sheriff Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken & Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd & Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. Club Kid Dreams

Jungle pulsed, loud and bright enough to drown. Danny spotted him across the club. Handsome as ever. Still in that same leather jacket, but looking even more daddy with a fuller beard. And those skin tight jeans! UNF!

Chugging his drink for courage, Danny headed over. Derek didn’t look surprised. Smiled even. Went to the dance floor with him easily. 

Went home with him easily, too.

Danny bent him over his kitchen table and ate that hairy hole out like a meal. Took him to bed and plowed his ass, staying up all night deep dicking his high school crush.

  
  



	2. Two Alphas Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Deucalion have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time when this takes place is unspecified so it can be read as underage.

“Oh, you sweet boy.” 

Scott blushed. He bobbed his head, messily sucking about half of the older Alpha’s large cock. What Scott couldn’t fit in his mouth he loosely stroked while surreptitiously slipping a second finger into Deucalion’s hole. 

Deucalion grinned, head tilting back and eyes falling shut as Scott brushed his lubed fingers across his prostate. The older man sighed softly. “You truly are a treasure.”

Scott whined around his mouthful, sucking cock and thrusting his fingers more intently. Deucalion hissed, shivering, a glob of pre-come erupting from his slit onto Scott’s tongue. “And so good with your hands.”


	3. One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson pops an inappropriate boner around his wrestling coach, Ennis.

Ennis chuckled. “You want my ass bad, don’t ya, kid?”

“Co-ach,” Jackson sputtered, his cheeks flushed and his cock straining his singlet. He smashed his erection into his coach’s spandex-covered ass again, unable to stop. Ennis let him.

At first.

With another guttural laugh, Ennis sprang into action. In a flash, he had his star wrestler in a chokehold thrashing to get free. “Keep dreaming, kid. I don’t give my ass to failures.”

Finally aware enough Jackson broke his coach’s hold. Ennis let him go. The two of them squared off on the mat. Head to head, erection to erection.


	4. Friday Night Ritual, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and his father have fallen into a sort of weekend ritual. A sexual one of course.

Both naked, neither of them said a word. 

Rafael strode towards his kneeling son with his cock at full mast. Scott waited, compliantly still, until the tip of his father’s cock passed between his parted lips and settled on his tongue. He gazed up at his father. Rafael nodded. Scott lightly swept his tongue around the head, then sealed his mouth around the thick shaft. 

He swallowed his father’s length with ease.

Rafael carded his fingers through Scott’s thick head of hair, gentle and coaxing. The roughness would come later. After his cock was buried in his son’s sweet ass.


	5. Friday Night Ritual, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chp 4. Scott x Rafael and some balls.

Scott noisily pulled off the shaft, descending onto his father’s ball sack. He mouthed and licked, sucking the day’s worth of musk from his father’s hairy, sensitive skin.

Rafael sighed, lifting up on his feet to rub his testicles into Scott’s face. Later tonight, he will fuck his son’s throat. Deep and slow and messy, resting his nuts on Scott’s nose until his boy knows his stink better than his own.

Ball sweat and spit glistened on Scott’s light brown skin. He lapped at his father’s balls, running his tongue along the seam before he resumed sucking his father’s cock.


	6. Getting Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Boyd have a little relaxation time together. GENFIC

Scott nuzzled Boyd’s bare shoulder. The well-worn mattress dipped below them as he shuffled closer. Wordlessly, he took Boyd’s hand in one of his own, intertwined their fingers, then raised that arm over his head so he could settle into Boyd’s side. 

Boyd smiled softly and Scott placed a small kiss to his well-developed pec before resting his face on his cuddle buddy’s chest.

In return, Boyd kissed the top of Scott’s head, briefly burying his nose in the soft hair. Scott hummed contentedly. And the two laid there wrapped around each other for hours until all their tensions dissolved. 


	7. What Are Best Friends For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Danny go out to the club to relax.

Bodies swayed. The music roared. Jackson melted. 

Wrapped up in a world of thumping bass and swirling lights, his resting bitch face slowly slipped off, morphing into a blissed out grin dopey enough to match Scott’s any day. Jackson giggled higher than a kite, his eyes fluttering shut as he was swept away by pounding beat.

“Told you it was good,” Danny yelled over the music. 

Jackson smiled at his best friend and laughed. “You’re the best!” Jackson cupped his friend’s face and planted a kiss on his lips in gratitude.

They danced together.

They danced with others.

‘Til dawn.


	8. An Anniversary Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Derek enjoy a sexy moment together on their anniversary.

Derek whined into the crook of his elbow, doing his best to keep the rhythm. Back and forth. The double headed dildo slid deeply into them. Back and forth. 

Scott changed position, moving down onto all fours too. They both sighed as the angle evened out. Derek panted, reaching a hand down to stroke his cock just in time for Scott to start the rhythm again. Back and forth...

Still sweaty, Derek curled into Scott’s side. “That was a great gift,” he murmured, smiling softly.

“Well, uh, actually…” Scott squirmed. “Stiles sent it.”

Derek’s face fell. “He what?!”

“Happy anniversary?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this drabble came to me a little while ago and I intended to write out a full fic about this situation but I couldn’t get it together. So I hope you enjoyed the drabble version!
> 
> I am still somewhat interested in fleshing out a full length fic of this, so if anyone would like to help please comment below!


	9. Governmental Corruption At It’s Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Rafael are having sex per their agreement and Scott interrupts (over the phone).

His lube slick hands slipped, so Stiles gripped Rafael’s hips tightly instead and pounded into him. Rafael gasped at the suddenly powerful thrusts. Stiles smirked as his cock slid into his internship sponsor a.k.a. his best friend’s deadbeat dad. 

_ Ding!  _ Stiles instinctively lunged for his phone. Rafael yelled into a pillow at the abruptly deep thrust. Stiles’ fingers danced around his phone unable to get traction, but he nabbed it in the end.

“It’s from Scott!”

Incredulous, Rafael glanced over his shoulder. “Are you seriously texting my son right now?!”

“Yep,” Stiles replied, unconcerned.

Having sex rn TTYL! 😜🍑🍆🔥👍🏼


	10. Danny’s Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny hooks up with his best friend’s father.

Danny followed him out the back. Perving on your best friend’s father was gross, but was he just supposed to ignore...all  _ that _ ? Not anymore.

He took a couple steps outside then got shoved up against the brick wall. Danny’s heart thundered in his ears. The club music faded into a muffled thumping as the back door closed.

“A little young.”

“A little old,” Danny quipped. 

That sexy snarl pulled at Peter’s lips. He gave Danny’s bulge a squeeze. “I like attitude,” Peter crooned.

“Prove it.” 

Peter smirked, dropped to his knees and got busy blowing his son’s best friend.


	11. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Jackson partake in a little bondage.

Scott skimmed his hand down Jackson’s abdomen. His husband whined, tugging at the restraints, blindly arching into his touch. 

“Beautiful,” Scott murmured. He wrapped his hand around his sub’s cock. Jackson gasped, flushed from cheeks to chest.

Scott pumped his husband’s dick. “You’ve been so good for me, Jacks. Are you ready for your reward?”

“Yes, Alpha, please,” Jackson panted. Scott straddled his husband and playfully smacked Jackson’s cock against his ass. Jackson mewled, squirming, but he managed to stay reasonably still. 

Scott smiled. “Here we go, babe,” he whispered, lowering himself onto his husband’s erection inch by maddening inch. 


	12. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Deucalion are at the end of a BDSM scene.

_ Crack! _ Derek sobbed behind his ball gag. Tendrils of heat and pain radiated up from his stinging ass. He squirmed against rope and buckles, unable to pull his wrists apart from his ankles or his collar from the ring anchoring his neck to the floor. 

_ Crack!  _ Another hit from the whip and Derek gasped. He was floating, his eyes fluttering shut as endorphins rocketed through him. He relaxed and briefly he was free.

Stepping forward, Deucalion soothed his pet’s red flank and held their favorite whip in his other hand. Derek’s supple ass was streaked with welts and he smiled.


	13. An Oasis For Runaway Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has coffee with an old acquaintance.

Blustery winds and grey skies, a typical English day. Jackson ducked into his jacket and picked up the pace. 

A block down, he entered the agreed-upon coffee shop and glanced around the deliciously warm space. He spotted Boyd at a booth and joined him.

“Long time,” Jackson offered as his greeting. Boyd hmmed in agreement. As Jackson unbuttoned his jacket, he asked, “What brings you to paradise?”

“You,” Boyd succinctly replied. Jackson quirked an eyebrow at that. Boyd shrugged. “Left town. Had to go somewhere. You’re the only other person I knew that got away.”

“What a joy,” Jackson deadpanned.


	14. A Stilinski Being Overprotective? Nah. Can’t See It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski makes himself very clear to Rafael.

Noah shoved him into the wall, tightly clutching his suit by the lapels. Taken completely by surprise, Rafael’s back hit the wall and his hands shot instinctively upwards, tugging futilely at Noah’s oddly strong grip. “If you do anything to hurt him, I will kill you,” Noah warned in a worryingly earnest tone.

“Duly noted,” Rafael affirmed.

“And if anything happens to my son in D. C...” Noah let the threat hang in the air.

“It won’t be my fault,” Rafael assured him.

“Maybe not,” Noah admitted through clenched teeth. “But I’ll still hold you responsible. So don’t test me.”


	15. The One With A Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski and Ennis share (another?) rendezvous.

Noah held his gun steadily in one hand. The Alpha smirked, staring down the barrel. The werewolf dwarfed him, in both height and width, but Noah held his ground. 

Ennis swaggered forward, completely assured. The Alpha didn’t even have a shirt on, proud as he was of his physique. Noah raised his eyes and met Ennis’ gaze head on, his gun only coming up to the werewolf’s well-defined chest.

“You know what to do,” Noah murmured.

“Yes, sir,” Ennis affirmed. He leaned over and bent his head down, wrapping his lips around the cold, rigid barrel of the sheriff’s gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how these two interacted in canon since I stopped watching Teen Wolf after S2, but I know it wasn’t like this.


	16. Love Is For Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah finds himself bedding an obnoxious brat.

Noah shoved the punk’s head against the headboard. He clutched Theo’s undulating hip tighter as he thrusted into the cocky little shit. 

Theo moaned, “Oooh, yes, Daddy...” The bastard had the gall to smirk. “Love it when you’re rough with me.”

Jaw clenched, Noah pulled out. Theo groaned theatrically like a needy, slutty pornstar. Noah hauled the kid down the bed, held him face down into the mattress, then slammed into his loosened hole in one go. Theo whimpered, practically cooing as Noah pounded into him. He opened his mouth to say something. Noah stuffed a pillow between his teeth.


	17. The Alpha And The Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennis has Scott’s father on his knees.

Ennis reclined in his seat. “Does your boy know you’re a cocksucker?”

Rafael glared up at the werewolf, his righteous indignation somewhat tainted by the cock still in his mouth. He continued sucking. The sooner this was over, the better, but at the rate he was going this could take all night. He bobbed his head, taking more of the shaft, unable to take it all. However, following the Alpha’s instructions he kept his hands to himself. He gripped his thighs, refusing to touch or acknowledge his own hard-on. 

Ennis took a deep breath and laughed. “Like father, like son.”


	18. One Special Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Deucalion have some kinky fun.

Stiles tugged at the chains holding him up against the wall. He groaned wordlessly, more drool dribbling out of the corners of his mouth around the spider gag. Deucalion smiled. He reached out and gave the tip of Stiles’ cock another loose twist. Unintelligible noises spewed from Stiles’ forced-open mouth as he tried to arch into Deucalion’s brief touch.

“Aren’t you a  _ beautiful _ boy,” Deucalion whispered, tapping and then gradually slapping the hard shaft. Stiles whined much louder, thrashing against his restraints as his dick bobbed up and down; throbbing and aching and leaking long strings of pre-come. “Just perfect.”


	19. The Tail Wants What The Tail Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Jackson are having sex when the tail comes out to play.

Noah grabbed the kid’s free swinging tail and it immediately coiled around his arm. They both gasped in surprise. The tail almost seemed to have a will of its own. As Jackson bounced in his lap, riding his cock, the tail writhed and squirmed against his open palm like it wanted to be petted. 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson mumbled, turning red from the tips of his ears to his bare chest. Poor kid. 

“It’s alright.” Noah thumbed the boy’s hip with his free hand while doing his best to affectionately squeeze his thick, scaly tail. Jackson whined. His tail clung tighter.


	20. B. A. C. Bottoms For Beta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Liam are in a porno together.

Scott moaned, his voice rising higher as Liam started jackrabbiting up into him. The camera slowly scanned to the left until it was in front of Scott, then zoomed in on his fully hard and throbbing giant cock. Big Alpha Cocks were no jokes, especially in the biz. 

Liam grabbed Scott’s hips for better leverage while he continued pounding his hole. Scott clutched at the blankets under them his claws poking through the weave. 

Scott tensed. His eyes flashed red. “Liam!”

Long shots of come gushed out of Scott’s cock, streaming down his massive shaft and dripping onto his Beta.


	21. It’s A Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Theo fall into a trap, get tortured, and have to be rescued.

Dangling from the ceiling, Jackson turned his head and spat out some blood, his tail broken and limp. “You really are the worst,” he groaned. 

Behind him, bound to the wall with countless chains and wires, Theo sagged as the electric current stopped. “Oh, as if this is my fault?”

“Stiles was right. This was a trap,” Jackson grumbled. “And there’s nothing worse than Stiles being right. And  _ that _ is your fault.”

“Seriously?!” Their torturer stomped away from the control panel over to Jackson and roughly grabbed him by the chin. 

ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!

Jackson and Theo grinned. Their Alpha was here.


	22. Danny’s Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Goes To Washington!

Danny grabbed his luggage. He sent out a quick group text to his family and then a separate one to his friends, telling them all that he had landed safely in the nation’s capital. Then tucking his phone into his pocket, Danny wheeled his two suitcases around and headed for the exit. 

The airport bustled with people. Luckily the agent sent to ferry him around knew his face and caught up with him. “Mr. Mahealani, I’m Special Agent McCall and I’ll be your liaison to the FBI.”

“You’re Scott’s dad, right?”

Rafael’s smile briefly strained, then smoothed out. “Follow me.”


	23. Gym Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo share a shower together at the gym.

The shower ran hot. Steam billowed along the floor like a warm morning fog. Theo turned his back into the spray as Liam arrived and pulled the privacy curtain closed across the stall doorway. Theo smirked. “Took you long enough,” he boasted. “Finally met your match?”

“I will punch you,” Liam reminded him as a warning. Theo’s smirk melted into a genuine grin. His eyes roamed over Liam’s expanding physique and his cock hardened. 

Liam noticed. Stepping closer, he groped Theo’s pec, appreciating the heft. His cock hardened too, the tip bumping into Theo’s.

Thus their post workout routine began.


	24. Intruder Alert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles (rudely) wakes up Boyd who is of course grumpy about it.

Wanting to sleep, Boyd rolled over, grumbling and growling.

“Hey, dude, come on,” Stiles demanded. “I did you a solid. Now wakey-wakey werewolf boy we got work to do.”

With one eye cracked open, Boyd groped his bedside table for the Starbucks cup Stiles had just delivered. “I swear to God if this coffee is cold I’m going to kick your ass.”

Halfway through transit, Stiles suddenly smacked the cup right out of his hand. Cold coffee splashed onto the bedroom floor. The emptied cup clattered. Boyd glared at the annoying white boy.

Stiles shrugged, somewhat apologetically. “Oops. My bad.” 


	25. Feed Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles badgers Jackson into buying him food with the promise of sex then this happens...

Stiles upended the carton, shaking another heap of curly fries into his mouth. “Duude, these are so good,” he remarked, with his mouth full. While he chewed he curled his fingers into Jackson’s hair. He gave a push and a couple thrusts catching Jackson off guard. 

Gagging and sputtering around the thick cock, Jackson tried to pull off, but Stiles held him in place a little longer, hitting deep before easing up on the red faced asshole. Jackson immediately knocked off his grip and sat up. “What the hell?!”

“What?” Stiles ate the last of his fries. “Scott never complains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea for awhile but could never get it written down. I’m not entirely happy with it, but it’s done. 
> 
> BINGO BLACKOUT ACHIEVED!!


	26. Shoutout And Thank Yous (Not A Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message from the author.

I started this drabble collection for three reasons. First, because I don’t feel right when I’m not regularly writing and I needed some external prompting to get me going. Second, Kinktober is just around the corner and I wanted to start gearing up for it by getting in the habit of writing something once a day. Thirdly, because I wanted to achieve a full bingo card blackout, which I did. Woo-hoo!!

So thanks for tagging along all you fine readers and commenters. I hope you enjoyed what you read. 

Shoutout to @teenwolfdrabbles on Tumblr for making all this possible with their bingo card generator and reblogging support. None of this could’ve happened without them. Thanks a bunch!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
